Principal's Offices
by Juuroku Chan
Summary: SPLASH! (DIb/Zim) Part 2 Is now up! Enjoy!
1. THe moving of the Desks

  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim sat on the bench wait to go in to the principal's office. Dib sat next to him. "It was your fault." Zim hissed at Dib.   
  
"MINE?!? Well who pushed me in to a bush?!" Dib shouted at him. Zim turn his head away from Dib. "Well?" Dib asked.  
  
Zim growled and turned to look back at Dib again. "Well Who punched me in the nose?" He asked. Dib gave Zim an odd look.   
  
"Zim…You don't have a nose…" Dib told him.  
  
"Oh yeah…well it still hurts you know!" Zim said rubbing the spot were a nose could be. Dib just shook his head.  
  
"Whatever." Dib said and crossed his arm. Zim looked up at the Principal's office and sighed. The door swung open and a tall young woman stepped out. "Dib? Zim? You may enter my office." She said look at the two. Dib sighed and hopped off the bench and walked in to the office, Zim following him. The woman closed the door behind them. She sat at her over sized decks. (AN: You know those REALLY big desks in the principal office. With those all those pictures of owls…*shiver* Oh wait a minute…. That's my principal's office…oops…. Um back to the story)  
  
She waved her hand at two chairs as if saying "Sit down over there." Zim and Dib did as they were told. "Now boys, that was a pretty nasty fight you had this afternoon." She said looking at them. Zim and Dib looked away from each other. The principal frowned at them. "It seems that you two don't get along. Now is that so?" She asked them.   
  
No answer.   
  
"I take that as a yes." She said shaking her head. "Well we'll have to change that…you two will have two weeks detention. And we'll be moving your desks right next together. You two have to get along. I do NOT want to see back in is office. I'll be keeping an eye on you." She ordered. Zim and Dib looked at the principal in horror. They desk TOGETHER!? As in side by side!?!? (AN: This will be fun to write. *smirks*)   
  
Dib and Zim walked out of the principal office. "GREAT! Detention and then I'm stuck with you for the rest of the school year!" Dib shouted at Zim. Zim looked at Dib looking the other way.   
  
"It won't be that bad…" Zim said quietly. Dib looked over at Zim quickly.   
  
"And WHAT do you think to make it not 'that bad'? We're enemies! You're the one wanting to take over Earth! You're the one that wants to enslave my races! You alien scum!" Dib yelled at him. Zim shook is head.  
  
"No! How many times do I have to tell you! Irken doesn't want me anymore! I can't take over Earth by myself!" He shouted, " Plus I don't think I want to anymore…" He added quietly.   
  
Dib only stared at Zim as if he'd gone mad. Zim sighed and walk to get his books off his desk to leave. (AN: I do think I forgot to say that…the skool day is over… ^^;) Zim walked past Dib without a word and walked out the skool building.   
  
  
  
````  
  
  
The Next Day at Skool! (AN: Must…write…Writer's Block…GONE!! THANK YOU!! THERE IS A GOD!!! *Ahem* Back to fic.)  
  
  
  
  
Zim stood in line with all the other kids waiting for the names to be call to get their new seats.   
  
"Todd! You sit by Lily! NOW SIT!" Mrs. Bitters yelled.   
  
"Um…Mrs. Bitters?"  
  
"Yes Lily? What is it?" She hissed.   
  
"Todd scares me…Can I be seated some where else?" Lily asked nicely.  
  
"NO! That is your seat for the rest of the year! NO changes!" Mrs. Bitters yelled on the top of her lungs. Lily looked at Todd and then tried to move her desk as close as she could to the window with a worried look on her face. "Zim? You sit there!" She hissed and pointed at a desk in the back next to the window. Zim walked back there with out saying a word. "Dib? You sit next to Zim! Now MOVE!" She growled at him.   
  
Dib sighed and picked his book bag up from the floor and stormed off to the back of the room and slumped in to his chair. Zim looked down at his books and didn't even pay attention to Dib.   
  
The class day was a normal day, Mrs. Bitter talking about doom as always, all the kids do their own thing. But Zim wasn't giving Dib their normal 'DIE' glares. Zim was looking out the window. Dib watched Zim wounding what wrong with him.   
  
'He been acting like this seen he said Irken or whatever…didn't want him anymo-Is he telling the truth?!?' Dib thought to himself. 'Zim? Not going to take over Earth. Then why is he still here? Oh…Wait…They don't want him anymore. So where can he go now? I guess the only place he could stay is here…' Dib thought to himself. 'Well that's reasonable.'   
  
Dib was now starring at Zim enough for him to notice. Zim looked over his shoulder to see Dib starring at him. Dib shook his head blushing and looked at Mrs. Bitters writing 'DOOM' on the chalkboard. Zim then turned back to looking out the window.   
  
Dib smacked his forehead and his head yelled at him. 'YOU WERE STARRING AT HIM! ZIM! COME ON! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE YOU DID!! YOU BLUSHED! BOYS_ARE_NOT_SUPOSE_TO_BLUSH_FOR_STARING_AT_ANOTHER_BOY!' Dib gulped. 'Jeez you don't have to be so harsh, you know.' He told his head. Dib blinked. 'Wait a minute…I'm talking to myself…Damn I need a life…" Dib thought to himself. (An: NO!! You don't need a life! You're cute the way you are! *Huggles Dib* Aw! *Blinks* AHEM, Anywho!)   
  
The skool day went on like that.   
  
Dib pulled on his book bag and began to walk out the classroom but stopped and turn to Zim. Dib sighed deeply. "Zim…I believe you." And with that he continued to walk out the classroom and out of the Skool building.   
  
Zim blinked. 'What? Dib believes that I don't want to take over the world?' He thought as he walked down the street home. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Well maybe we can be friends…" Zim paused. "Or more…" His whispered blushing.  
  
  
````  
  
  
The End…or is it? *Smirks* All right here's the deal! If you like this and want me to finish REALLY badly tell me in your review and if I think I have enough reviews to finish then I will! So PLEASE review! Thank you!   
  
Legal…Thingies (New word for it! and I didn't say cra-Never mind… -_-): I don't own Invader Zim (it would be nice too!) But I don't! So don't sue me for writing what I did and if you did…you would get no money from me because I'm VERY BROKE!  



	2. What is this?

  
  
AN: Ooo wee Ooo! I look just like Buddy Holly! Uh Oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore! I don't care what they said about us anyway-*Blinks* Ah! I'm on! *Pulls off her headphones and hides them behind her back*   
  
Um…Well *rubs the back of her neck* Seen I had a lot of request for me to finish my fic, Here's part 2 of Principal's Office…So Enjoy! ^^;;   
  
  
  
`````  
  
  
  
Zim sat in his desk looking out the window thinking about anything and everything. Dib sat next to him write something in his notebook. He closed it. Then looked up at the clock. "Come on…A couple of minute.' He thought. He looked around the room seeing all the other kid look half awake. He turned to glance at Zim. 'His been at pretty down lately. Hmm…' Dib thought.   
  
The bell rang waking up some of the students telling to go home. Dib put his books in his book bag. And walked to the front of the classroom but something caught his eye. Zim was still sit at his desk. Dib turned around and walked over to Zim. "Hey Zim?" Dib asked. No answer. Dib tapped his shoulder. "Zim. Skool is over."  
  
"What?" Zim finally responded and sat up strait.   
  
"Skool is over. You can go home now."   
  
"Oh…All right." He said and stood up grabbing his thingies then walked to the door. Dib watch him.  
  
"Hey Zim?" Dib asked.   
  
"Yeah?" Zim answered before walking out the door.   
  
"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately…and I'm just wounding." He asked rubbing the back of his neck. Zim nodded.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just not sure what to do next…" Zim told him. And before Dib knew it he was walking down the street talking with Zim.   
  
"So You ARE okay, right?" Dib asked for the fourth time.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Jeez." Zim shook his head. Dib slimed.  
  
"You know…I don't think we're enemies anymore…" Dib thought out loud. Zim nodded in agreement. Dib stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turn to face Zim. Zim stopped as well not sure what Dib was doing. Dib held out his hand to Zim. "Friends?" He asked. Zim looked down at Dib hand for a moment.  
  
"Friends." Zim said he shook hands with Dib. They both smiled at each other and continued walking home. They said their good byes, as they had to go down different streets. "See you tomorrow…" Zim said with a small smile.   
  
  
"Yeah…Um…Bye." Dib said and turned to walk in the other direction. Zim watched him and slow turn around to walk home. Zim thought distracted him tell he looked around and found out he passed his house a block ago. Zim sighed and started walking the back towards his house.   
  
Zim open his front door to find GIR in his green dog custom sitting on the couch with a stuffed squirrel next to him. Zim only shook his head. "I don't think I want to know…" He said and walking over to the trash can and jumped in.   
  
He sighed. He didn't know why he was here, he didn't really need it. He walked over to the computer and noticed a message he clicked on it and found out it was from the Tallest.  
  
"Zim?" Red looked around to see no one in the lab. He sighed and started to speck once again. "Well your not there but I am here to inform you that we'll be sending another Invader to see if this plant of yours is a worthy plant to take over…And if not We will leave you there. And if so, I'll-" Red was cut off by Purple   
  
"Zim! You'll become a Invader again and can start sorta kinda…taking over other plants!" Purple said with a grin. Red sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Anyway Zim, The invader will be there in a few days. He'll say for a few weeks and see how this Earth humans…work." Red continued.   
  
"So bye!" Purple said again pushed a button and the message was done.  
  
Zim stared at the screen blankly. 'But I don't want to take over Earth anymore…And…And…I just made friends with Dib! Who this invader anyways? They didn't say who it w-' His thoughts were cut short by some in the shadows walking over to him.   
  
"Zim don't tell me to JUST got that message!" The figure said. "That was sent the day I left!"   
  
"Well I haven't been down here in a while all right?!?" Zim hissed   
  
"Oh? Why's that?"   
  
"Well if you got a message saying that your were need you wouldn't come down here, now would you?"  
  
It shrugged. "Maybe."   
  
"Well who are you?" Zim asked it. The invader stepped in to the light and grinned at Zim. His Invader outfit was more of a purple black and antennas were long and zigzagged at the end. One of them hung of one his purple eyes. "I'm Gen. I all ready know you, Zim. But nice to meet you an-"   
  
GIR walked by them with is stuffed squirrel in one hand and a freezy in the other. He stopped in front of them both still in his dog custom giving them his normal little smile. "Hello master! Oooooh! Who's this?" He asked jumping up and down. "Visitor, Visitor!"   
  
"Yes GIR, its visitor..." Zim sighed.  
  
"Hello! I'm GIR who are you?" He asked still jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm Gen, nice...to…meet…you?" He asked looking at the little robot. GIR smiled again and start walking to who knows were.   
  
"Squirrel? Do you want some of my Freezy? It's really good? No? Well okay." GIR as the stuffed squirrel as if it was alive. "Oh! The Scary Monkey Show is on! Come on Squirrel!" He said and dragged the stuffed squirrel but the tail up stairs.   
  
"What the hell is up with your SIR?!" Gen asked Zim looking at the way GIR left.   
  
"Nothing…that's just GIR." He answered. "I've got use to it. But some days I want to throw him out the window." He sighed.  
  
"Oh…I see." Gen nodded not really understanding. "Well will you show me around this…Place?" He asked looking at Zim.  
  
"Sure, Sure." He said and walking up stairs. Gen following.   
  
"GIR, I'll be out watch the house and don't brake anything. Okay?" Zim asked. GIR eyes flashed Red and he stood up.  
  
"Yes Master!" He said and his eyes flashed back to his happy go lucky Blue. Zim sighed and walked out the door. Gen did the same staring at GIR the whole way out.   
  
  
````  
  
  
  
Wai! I did it! Part 2 is done!! Did you know I had writers block in the middle of this?! But then last night it was like Oh wait! I WANT to finish that fic! But it was like 12 am So -_-; But still I did it! Oh and you now what to do. Tell to finish it and I well if I have another reviews that is. *Grins* See! GIR in it now! Now Review! Thank you!   
  
  
Legal shi-whoa! Stuff: See chapter one!   
  
  



End file.
